1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a transmission wire, and more particular to a transmission wire transmitting signals for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector electronically connects between two electronic devices. The electrical connector is equipped with a transmission wire, the length of the transmission wire is appropriate to meet with the distance of the electronic devices so as to transmit signals. Hence, the transmission wire is a necessary component in the 3C industry. The transmission wire can connect with at least two electronic devices to transmit signals or electric power. Hence, the quality of the transmission wire nearly relates to the operation stability and the life-span of the electronic devices.
The transmission wires on the current market are made of ordinary wires, however, along with the rapid development of the electrical connectors and the PC fittings, the types and the functions of the transmission wires are more and more diverse. Furthermore, some electronic devices need to be supported and fixed on some particular appropriate positions to be used (such as webcams or microphones). However, the transmission wires of the prior arts haven't the supporting and fixing functions. The webcams or the microphones tend to be fixed on some appropriate positions via other fixing manners. Moreover, the transmission wires of the prior arts are messy and easily tangled, so it is troublesome to put the transmission wires in order.
Consequently, because of the technical limitations of described above, the applicant strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.